Head Over Heels
by NicoleSalvatore1918
Summary: When she was sixteen Serenity Carson experienced unimaginable pain. Ten years later, she still deals with that pain every time a demon or human passes through her. When Sam and Dean find out about her existence they decide to take her and figure out if there is a way to close the Gates of Hell. But when the brothers begins to fall for Serenity along the way, things get complicated.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This idea popped into my head the other day and I just had to write it down so I wouldn't forget it. I actually ****_really _****like this idea so I may work on this story a little more in the next week or so. I just thought that maybe you would like it so I decided to publish this chapter to give you a preview. **

**This chapter combines the prologue and the first chapter. It is pretty short, but I promise you that the chapters will be longer starting in the next chapter. **

**The people I cast for the characters (besides Dean and Sam) are up on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot, writing, and my OC characters Serenity and Christopher Carson, Caroline Adams, and Jason Thompson (the vampire in the prologue who will be a major character later on in the story).**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Serenity Carson**

_It was just another boring day at Monroe High and Serenity Carson couldn't stand another second of sitting in the bland desk. She (along with every other student in this classroom) didn't want to be here today; but for a different reason that most. In the pit of her stomach, she felt as if something bad was going to happen today. Something _really _bad. _

_Mr. Greene was droning on and on about the French Revolution and Serenity was paying more attention to tapping her pencil against the desk than to his lecture. Her eyes wandered around the classroom and landed on her best friend Caroline Adams who was twirling a strand of her long, curly blonde hair around her finger. Caroline turned around to look at Serenity and gave her a small smile that reached her light blue eyes. Serenity returned it and watched her friend turn back around only to stare blankly at the chalkboard. _

_Serenity brought her hand to her hair and ran her fingers through it, frowning at the dull and lifeless strands. She didn't really like her hair or anything about her. Her skin was too pale and her eyes were the darkest shade of brown ever. Her cheek bones were too high and she thought that she looked like a gopher when she smiled. Serenity wasn't too thrilled with her features but she never complained out loud or did anything about it. _

_Turning her head to look at the clock above the door to see what time it was, she was disappointed to see that there was still an hour left of class. She let out a sigh and was about to pull her eyes away from the clock when she saw a figure standing outside the door, looking in through the window. She pulled her gaze down to the figure to see that it was a man. He had short, brown hair and piercing green eyes. Serenity looked at the man in confusion and blinked a couple times, to make sure he was really there. _

_Sure enough, the man was still at the door. Serenity looked around the classroom to see if anyone else saw the man at the door but everyone was focused on the teacher or something else to distract them from the teacher. She turned back to the door to see the man still staring at her. He brought his hand up and motioned her to come out into the hallway before he backed away from the door. _

_Curiosity got the best of her and Serenity raised her hand to get the teacher's attention. _

_"Yes, Miss Carson?" Mr. Greene asked her in a monotone voice. _

_"May I go to the bathroom?" _

_Mr. Greene nodded his head and Serenity pushed herself out of her seat before walking out of the classroom with the pass. The hallways were empty since class was still going on and the only person in the hallway besides Serenity was the man she saw standing in the doorway right next to her._

_"Who are you?" she asked him, looking him over once more. _

_He was very tall with a muscular build and broad shoulders. His eyes were a dark green and he had sharp yet, elegant facial features. His short brown hair framed his face perfectly. This man in front of Serenity was strikingly beautiful._

_"You've been marked," he said, completely ignoring her question. When he spoke, she noticed his teeth. They were very sharp and slim, almost like they were filed down. "You are the gateway to the underworld."_

_Fear seized Serenity's body, hearing what he was saying. She had no idea what this man was talking about and she didn't want to find out. She started to back away, but the man grabbed her upper arm, holding it in a tight grip. She tried to pull away her arm but his grip just tightened._

_"Please let me go," Serenity whimpered. _

_"You're the only way that I can pass on," he said with a sort of possessed look in his eyes. "I need to pass through you."_

_"I think you need to go see a doctor or go get some rest," Serenity said, trying to talk him out of whatever he was going to do with her. "Please just let me go."_

_The man looked down at her left arm and traced her forearm with the tip of his finger. Where his skin touched hers, it felt as if a line of smoldering fire was forming. Searing pain rippled down her forearm and she hissed, trying to keep the screams she wanted to let out in her throat. As if the fire wasn't enough, the sensation of carving words into her skin erupted and she looked down at her arm and saw letters slowly carve their way on to her skin. The pain was too much for Serenity and she let a scream tear away from her throat. _

_When he moved his hand up to her upper arm once more, she saw a word carved into her arm. _

Infernus.

_The man looked up at her and stared into her eyes. Without warning or hesitation, the man kept his hold on her arm and walked into her. But instead of bumping into her chest, he passed through her. _

_Pain spread through her body like wildfire. It felt as if her body was on fire and she was about to pass out from the pain. Screams made their way out of her throat and she fell down to the floor, clutching her head, trying to make the pain go away. _

_Darkness flooded her head but she was still conscious. A man appeared in the darkness and he had a gun in his hand. His eyes were so could and his expression was murderous. The sound of a gunshot echoed through her head and she felt a piercing pain in her chest right where her heart was. Serenity clutched her chest and started to cry. She let out tortured cries and felt tears drip down her cheeks. The pain was too much for her. _

_The man in her head dropped the gun and started to walk closer. He reached behind his back and pulled out a long blade. Serenity felt her eyes widen in fear and started to beg him to stop. His ears seemed to be deaf to her pleas and he raised the blade above her head before swinging his arm down and decapitating her; or so it felt like. _

_Her neck felt like it was getting hacked at. Her hands flew up to her neck and she prayed for the feeling to go away with tortured cries and screams tearing through her body. The pain was blinding and Serenity had no clue as to why she was still alive much less conscious. _

_The vision in her head cleared away along with the pain a moment later and she opened her eyes to see the hallway crowded with teachers and students looking at her with scared expressions. Serenity was frozen in fear. She couldn't move. _

_The crowd of students swayed as someone tried to make their way to the front. When the students parted for the person, Serenity saw her brother, Christopher rushing towards her. His bright ice-blue eyes were wide with fear as he dropped down to his little sister's level. _

_"Serenity," he said in a worried tone. "Are you alright?"_

_Words seemed feeble at the moment and all Serenity could do was collapse into her brother's arms and cry. Her body felt sore and she was emotionally scattered from the experience that she just had. She didn't even know that it was possible to experience something like that. It seemed like it was something that would happen in a supernatural romance novel or something. _

_"Come on," Christopher said, pulling his sister up from the ground. "Let's get you to the nurse, okay?"_

_Serenity nodded her head and a shooting pain went through her neck, making her wince in pain. _

**-HOH-**

_Serenity was walking home from school that same day with the events from the hallway replaying in her mind over and over again while staring down at the word carved into her flesh. During English class, she had looked up the word carved into her arm and learned that it was the Latin word for Hell. _

_The rest of the day, people looked at her like she was a freak who belonged in a mental institution. Caroline had been scared of her all day and had kept somewhat of a distance from her. The only person who treated her like a normal person was her brother. She had tried to explain what had happened to her to Christopher but she couldn't because she honestly had no clue what was happening to her and it scared her. _

_Serenity pulled her gaze up from her forearm and saw a person standing in front of her, staring at her. The teenager froze and watched as the woman in front of her disappeared and then reappeared right in front of her. Serenity let out a little scream and jumped back a little bit. _

_The woman grabbed her right forearm and traced the area with her finger just like the man in the hallway earlier today. But instead of feeling a burning sensation, her arm went completely numb. She couldn't even move her fingers. When the woman lifted her fingers, Serenity looked down at her forearm and saw yet another word carved into her arm. _

Caelum.

_Her eyes widened and she let out a cry of fear. What was happening and why were words carving themselves into her flesh. _

_"You are the one who has been marked," the woman with curly blonde hair and eccentric blue eyes said as she grabbed her upper arm. "You are the gateway to Heaven aren't you?"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about," Serenity told the woman, trying to get away from her. The woman wouldn't let go of her arm though. "I don't know what's going on or why I have these words carved into my arms. I don't know why earlier today I basically experienced a man's death in the middle of school. I don't know what is happening."_

_"I'm ready to go," the woman said cryptically as if she hadn't heard what Serenity had told her. _

_Like the man from earlier today, the blonde haired woman kept her grip on Serenity while walking directly into her. _

_Searing pain spread through Serenity for the second time today, making her scream out and collapse on to the ground, skinning her knees on the sidewalk. That was the least of her worries at the moment though. She clutched her head and gripped the roots of her hair, tugging at them, trying to get rid of the pain but it didn't work. _

_Her vision went black for a second before she was in someone's living room. The man from earlier today walked up to her and she started to cry, pleading for him to stop. He just smiled at her, showing her his sharp pointy teeth, earning a scream of fear from the teenager. His hand shot up and grabbed her throat, bringing her up from the floor. _

_Serenity grabbed her throat, feeling as though she was being suffocated. _

_The man in front of her only tightened his grip on her throat as she pleaded silently for him to stop by clawing at his hands with a frightened expression on her face. The moment that she felt that her lungs were going to burst, he let go of her throat, letting her fall to the ground. _

_Serenity gasped for air tried to regain normal breathing but she was interrupted when the man pulled her up by her hair and pushed her head to the side, exposing her throat to him. _

_"Please," she pleaded. _

_The man ignored her and opened his mouth and his sharp teeth gleamed in the lighting. Before she could process anything, the man lunged for her throat and ripped into her flesh. Serenity screamed in pain and tried to push the man off of her but he just wrapped his arms around her body and dropped to his knees, sucking the life out of her quickly. _

_The vision faded a moment after and Serenity was in the real world once more, lying down on the grass on the side of the road. She sat up and clutched her neck in pain with tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_"What is happening to me?" she sobbed out, holding herself. _

* * *

**I would like to thank you for reading this first chapter of my new story. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought about this first chapter and if it is worthy to continue.**

**The next chapter will hopefully be up later this week, if not, some time soon hopefully. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you again soon. **

**-NS1918 xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews on the first chapter. I took the little blurb at the end down and decided to remake the first chapter just a little but it doesn't really affect the story much. **

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers! I hope you had an amazing dinner! (;**

**Please refer to the disclaimer in the Prologue. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Serenity Carson**

Eight years.

It has been eight years since that horrible day that Serenity went through all the pain. She remembers the day perfectly and sometimes even relives the events of that day in her dreams, only to wake up screaming bloody murder. Even in the day time, she can sometimes feel the words carve themselves into her skin like they did when they first appeared.

It has been eight years of pure hell for her; quite literally. She had found out what was going on about a couple months after the first incident. A demon had taunted her with the information before passing through her; forcing her to experience his brutal death in her head.

It has been eight years of mental instability. Experiencing all the deaths takes a toll on a person's mind after a while; let alone eight years. She had been sent to mental institutions, shrinks, and too many doctors. She was diagnosed with schizophrenia but she knew that wasn't the case. Serenity wasn't crazy, she was just the gateway for demons to go back to Hell and innocent victims to go somewhere better. Sure, it sounded crazy, but it was all true.

Her parents had thought she went insane and sent her away to a hospital to treat her, but it didn't work. She could still remember their faces when they found out what happened at school that day. They looked at her with pity and fright. Her own flesh and blood had thought that she carved the words into her skin and decided to wig out in the school hallways. They didn't even give her a chance to explain herself. Serenity's parents just sent her off.

But the worst was how her older brother, the man she used to adore and idolize, did nothing to stand up for her when she was shipped off. He just stood by and watched her get dragged into the car. Christopher didn't even hug her goodbye or wave.

And now, after those eight years, Serenity was still sitting here in her own room at the latest mental institution, staring blankly at the wall. The room was white, along with everything in it. White walls, white cot, white desk, white dressers, white bared-windows. All white.

There was a knock on her door and Serenity's head snapped up to see one of the nurses stick her head in and smile at her.

"Serenity," she cooed in her sweet voice, knowing that was the only way to coax Serenity into doing anything. "Caroline is here to see you."

A smile spread across Serenity's lips and she jumped off of her bed and scurried over to the door, following the nurse out of her room and down the hallways, into the visitor center. Caroline Adams, Serenity's best friend – and only friend at this point – was sitting down at a table, smiling at Serenity as she walked into the visitor center.

Serenity bypassed the nurse and walked over to her friend, sitting down in front of her.

"Hey, Serenity," Caroline greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi, Caroline," Serenity returned with a smile as well.

Days like this were the only reason that Serenity made it along somewhat. Caroline was the only person who visited her and treated her like she was still the same Serenity that she grew up with. Her brother never came to visit and neither did her parents. Serenity knew their mindset and knew that they thought if they just avoided her, it would be like she wasn't their problem to deal with. All her family had to do was foot the bill for the treatments, hospitals, and shrinks.

"So, what's new since the last time I stopped by?" Caroline asked.

"I haven't had a 'breakdown' in the last few days if that's what you mean," Serenity answered, using her fingers to quote "breakdown".

Caroline winced a little and Serenity instantly felt bad. She knew that Caroline didn't like to be snapped at.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking down at her fingers that were laying on top of the table. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's fine, Serenity," Caroline said. "I shouldn't be walking on eggshells around you. You're a tough girl and you can get through this."

Serenity scoffed to herself.

_Get through this?_

Yeah, right. She was stuck like this forever. She was stuck being the link on Earth that connected straight to Hell and Heaven. There was no way out of it. Serenity had tried just about everything that she could have done to try and stop it.

She had slit her wrists to try and bleed out, but the cuts on her wrist healed back up the moment she lifted the blade off of her wrist. Serenity had tired suffocating herself, but she would just pass out and then wake back up moments later. She even tried to overdose on the pills that they gave her after she hoarded them for a week but she just came right back.

It was like there was a curse on her that didn't allow her to die. She hated it. All Serenity wanted to do was wither up and die. She didn't want to experience this pain anymore; it was practically eating her alive. She just wanted to get away from her reality that people would classify as a horror story if they really knew what was going on.

Serenity pushed the dark thoughts in her head to the back and focused on Caroline and the conversation.

"Have you talked to Christopher?" Serenity asked her best friend, hoping to hear something about her brother that she hasn't seen or heard from in almost eight years.

Caroline shook her head, making her blonde locks move from side to side. "He doesn't answer my calls anymore, Serenity. He's avoiding me."

"What about my parents?" she pushed; hoping – _needing _some good news about her family.

"They haven't answered my calls either and they don't call back," Caroline told her. "It's like they are trying to move on from what the reality of this situation is."

"I don't blame them," Serenity said, leaning back in her chair while looking back up at Caroline. "I would avoid me, too, if the roles were reversed."

"Serenity, they still care for you. They pay the expenses to make sure you stay safe here," Caroline argued.

"The only reason they pay the expenses is to make sure that I won't come back and shatter their perfect lives," Serenity snarled, feeling something inside of her snap. She let her bitter thoughts from the back of her head seep out of her mouth. "I'm just some screw up to them, Care, and that's all I'll ever be."

"They're your parents," Caroline pointed out in a harsh tone.

"Well, they sure don't act like it," Serenity snapped. "What kind of parents leave their daughter to rot in some mental institutions and never once stop by to see if she is getting better?"

"Did you ever think that maybe they are saving themselves from feeling hurt?" Caroline challenged.

"And you think I'm not hurt?" Serenity asked, feeling a pinch behind her eyes. She was getting worked up and she was feeling all of the emotions she kept bottled up bubble up to the surface. "I haven't seen their faces for _eight _years, Caroline. I am the one who is locked up in this place, not them. I am the one who gets treated like she is a bubble that is going to pop at any given second. I am the one who has to swallow the pills that I really don't need to be taking. I am the one going through this hell and they are doing nothing to be supportive. It makes me feel like a disappointment, Caroline. I'm never going to be the girl that I was, I know that much," Serenity sobbed. "But that doesn't mean that I don't still feel things. I'm still human and they treat me like an animal that they kicked out of the house and leave food out on the doorstep for."

Caroline was silent and sat still, not moving an inch. Serenity let out a sigh and wiped the tears that had leaked from her eyes off of her cheek with the back of her hand before standing up. Hanging her head, she walked away from her friend, back over to the nurse who was waiting for Serenity to bring her back to her room.

The nurse gave her a sad smile and escorted Serenity back to her room, handing her a cup that contained her pills and a glass of water.

Serenity sat down on her cot and tossed the pills in her mouth, chugging the water down her throat to chase them down. Handing the cup back to the nurse, Serenity laid back on her cot and stared up at the ceiling.

"I think these pills are really helping, Serenity," the nurse started, turning her back to the twenty-four year old who was fiddling with her fingers. "You haven't experienced any outbreaks since you started them."

"It's only been a couple days," Serenity said. "There is still _tons _of room for error."

"Don't think so negatively, honey," the nurse cooed, shuffling things around on the desk in the corner of the room.

Serenity just sighed and looked around the room, freezing when she saw a very pale and distraught looking woman in the corner of the room. She had short brown hair and dark eyes that were wide, like a deer caught in head lights.

Serenity sat up on the cot slowly and backed up until her back touched the wall. Her breathing became shallow and fear took over her body. The woman in the corner locked eyes with her and walked over to her slowly while Serenity shook her head and hugged her knees close to her chest.

"No, please," Serenity whimpered as hid her head in her knees. "Please don't."

"I'm ready to go," the woman said, just like they all did. "I let them go and now it's time for me to pass on."

Tears started to form in Serenity's eyes. She knew what was coming and there was no way to stop it. She was going to have to let this woman pass through. But she didn't want to. Serenity didn't want to go through all the pain.

The woman walked up to Serenity and grabbed her right arm and the word on her wrist started to sting and soon her vision went black as the woman walked into her. A second later, she was in what appeared to be a shed. She was sitting in the middle of the shed and around her feet was a star with some sort of weird writing around her feet in the chair that she was tied up in. Serenity yanked on the ropes, trying to get out but it was no use.

The door to the shed burst open and revealed a tall, burly man standing in the threshold with a gun aimed directly at her head. Serenity opened her mouth to speak but she was silenced when the man aimed the gun down at her leg and pulled the trigger. She felt the bullet lodge itself into her thigh and let out a blood piercing scream, trying to yank her arms free to try and compress the wound so she wouldn't bleed out.

The man just chuckled and dropped the gun to the floor, pulling a knife out of his pocket, letting the steel blade glint in the moon light. Serenity felt the tears come rushing down her cheeks as she shook her head.

The hunter ignored her and walked into the star around her feet and crouched down to her level. There was a sick smile on the man's face as he looked down at the knife and then back up at Serenity. Without thought or hesitation, the man plunged the knife into her stomach and twisted it. Pain rippled through her frail body and she let out a scream that could turn someone's blood cold the moment they heard it.

Serenity's body started to shake from all the blood loss and her tortured cries started to become quieter as she grew weaker. It physically pained her to take a breath.

After the man was finished twisting the blade in her stomach, he pulled it out and just chuckled.

Tears dripped down Serenity's cheeks and she could feel the life slowly ooze out of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, trying to block the blinding pain out.

Not a moment later, she felt her limbs go limp before her vision cleared and she was back in her room at the institution. The room was trashed; the desk was overturned and her cot was halfway across the room.

Two men were holding Serenity down and another one was helping the nurse off of the ground. Her head was bleeding and she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Guilt started to eat at Serenity's heart and she broke down into tears once more, crying for the nurse that she almost killed.

Through the blur that the tears created, Serenity saw another man walk through her room's door with a jacket in his hands. Serenity's eyes widened, realizing what kind of jacket it was.

A straight jacket.

Serenity started to thrash in the two men's arms, desperately trying to get away from the man who was approaching her. She didn't want to be confined in the jacket and sent to the room with padded walls. She didn't want to go into that room again. Serenity had been in there too many times and she hated it.

"Please, no," she begged as the man brought one of her arms through the sleeves.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued to push her other arm through the sleeve. The two men holding her still continued to hold her as the man putting the jacket on her walked around her back and zipped the jacket together before pulling her arms across her chest and securing them in the buckles so she couldn't free herself.

After she was bound by the jacket, the two men dragged her out of her room and down the hallway with her fighting against them the whole way. She knew she wasn't going to win but she had to try. She was a five-foot three-inch twenty-four year old who weighed one hundred pounds. These men were easily five-foot eleven-inches who weighed around one hundred and sixty pounds.

When they reached the end of the hallway, one of the men took one hand off of her and opened the door to reveal the room with white padded walls and one window that mirrored her reflection.

They tossed her into the room and shut the door behind them. Serenity heard the lock click as she sat up from getting tossed on to the floor. Tears leaked down her cheeks and she somehow managed to push herself off of the floor and she walked over to the reflecting window.

A girl with pale skin looked back at Serenity. This girl had hollow mocha-brown eyes staring back at Serenity that showed how tortured she has been inside her mind for eight years. Her straight brown hair had split ends due to not being cut in years and her bangs hung in her eyes. The girl's lips were chapped and tearing apart. Overall, this girl looked like she was ready to die. Serenity could see the girl's collar bones jutting out beneath the hollow of her neck.

Serenity knew that this reflection was her, but she didn't want to believe that her life had amounted to this.

Backing away from the window, Serenity backed herself into a corner of the padded room and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She felt tired and weak and she knew it was pointless to try and get out of this room. She has been here too many times to know.

Serenity closed her eyes, hoping that if she fell asleep that by the time she woke up she would go back to her old room.

But before she could drift off to sleep, she heard the door open and her head snapped up to see who it was. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw two men who were both very tall step into the room and shut the door behind them. They had on white shirts and white pants which led Serenity to believe that they probably worked here.

Serenity tore her eyes away from the two men after briefly looking at them and hid her head back in her knees, knowing that she wasn't going to be let out of the room yet.

She heard them whisper to each other before she heard footsteps come closer to her. Serenity just kept her head buried in her knees and backed up further into the corner.

"Serenity?" one of the men asked quietly in a very deep voice that sounded nice enough to catch her attention. She pulled her head out of her knees slowly and looked up a little bit to see the two men about five feet away from her, both crouching down.

Her eyes landed on the one on the left first. He had semi-long, dark hair that ended below his chin. His skin was fair and he had a gentle smile on his face. The man had a very strong jaw that stretched his skin on his chin just a little. He had very light green eyes that somewhat sparkled in the florescent lighting of the room. Her eyes travelled down to his shoulders and she saw that he had a very muscular build. His broad shoulders strained the shirt he was wearing a little.

"My name is Warner Brothers," the man she was looking at said, introducing himself to her which was a first. Never in her eight years of being a patient in different hospitals, has she ever learned the names of people who weren't her doctors. "And this is my partner, Randy Sullivan."

Serenity moved her gaze to the other man and was stunned when her eyes met a pair of emerald green eyes. She looked at the man's other features after looking into his eyes for another moment. The man in front of her had short, spiked, brown hair and a strong jaw just like the other man. He had freckles sprinkled over the bridge of his nose and under his eyes adding some contrast to his tan skin. Her eyes traveled down his body to see that he had a muscular build as well. His biceps were very large and strained the material of the shirt sleeves.

"We're here to take you to the new facility in the state over," the man she was staring at said, in a voice that was even deeper than the other man's.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked in a quiet voice. "I just got here a couple weeks ago."

"Your parents are asking that you get moved to the newer facility to get better treatment," the other man told her.

"But I don't need the treatment," Serenity said in a sad tone of voice. "I don't have a mental disorder."

Serenity watched as the two men looked at each other. Serenity bowed her head, knowing what they were thinking. They thought she had a mental disorder. After all, why would she be here if she didn't?

She could answer that question.

Her parents and brother thought she was mental and refused to hear her out.

"Serenity, we need you to come with us," the man with the brighter eyes said, coming a little closer to her.

All of the sudden, Serenity didn't feel comfortable around these two men. She would rather deal with the two men who dragged her into this room. She backed further into the corner and pulled her knees closer to her face, trying to keep a barrier between herself and the two strange men.

"Stay away from me," Serenity said as she kicked his hand away from her since her hands were stretched across her body in the jacket.

The man with bright eyes gave her a confused expression and the other man looked around the room and reached into his pocket, pulling a cloth out of his pocket.

Serenity's eyes widened as he started to come closer to her with the cloth extended in front of him.

"No, please," she shouted, kicking at the man. He blocked her kicks and continued to come closer to her. Serenity shook her head and struggled to break her arms free to try and stop him but it was no use; he continued to get closer. Seeing as though she was out of options, she opened her mouth and screamed. "HE—" Serenity was cut off as the man placed the cloth over her mouth.

Serenity's eyes widened further and she kicked and screamed into the cloth, trying to push the man away. But the more she kept screaming, the more tired she became. The cloth had a strange scent mixed into it and before Serenity could put two and two together, her eyes dropped shut and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So, here is where the story picks up and begins. There is ****_so _****much more to come and I hope you will continue to wait for new chapters. **

**Thanks for everything and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought and be aware that most of your questions will be answered in future chapters. (;**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**-NS1918**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have just been super busy and every time I sit down to write this chapter, I get bored and end up doing something else. But I finally finished and here it is... in all its crappiness. **

**It's not too long, sorry. But I hope you enjoy!**

**Please refer to the disclaimer in the prologue. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Shooting up, Serenity gasped and looked around the room, not knowing where she was. There was a fire place burning on one wall of the room and couches lining the other walls. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room and the skin of a bear was spread out beneath it. _

_"It's a little much isn't it?" a voice asked from behind her. _

_Serenity let out a scream and jumped out of her skin as she turned towards the voice that frightened her. When she saw the familiar figure in front of her, her eyes grew three times wider and she felt as if she could pass out on the spot. The man stood there staring down at her with the most intense gaze she had ever seen. _

_"Do you remember me, Serenity?" he asked, tilting his head to the side._

_"You," she murmured as she looked up into his malicious green eyes. _

_"Me," he said with a wicked grin on his lips. _

_"I remember you," Serenity said with fear lacing her voice. The sound of her frightened voice made the man smile in satisfaction. "You were the first one to ever pass through me."_

_"I was, wasn't I?" The man walked around the back of the couch that she was sitting on and stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. "How have you been, Serenity? Have you been doing well?" the man teased her._

_The girl shrank back into the couch and held her knees to her chest, wishing that she could become so small that he wouldn't be able to see her anymore. _

_"You know, I have spent the past eight years begging to come and see you again," he said, crouching down to her level, leaning his elbows on his knees. Her eyes were locked on his and she could feel her body start to quake in fear. "And now, here I am again and I don't plan on leaving you alone for a long time."_

_"Why? What do you want from me?" Serenity whispered, not trusting her voice to be any louder without cracking._

_"Why not?" the man countered. "Can't I just come back for old times' sake?"_

_Serenity didn't respond and just curled up further into herself. _

_"Actually," the man said pushing himself up from the crouch, "you'll find out what I want in time. But right now, let me worry about it."_

**-HOH-**

Whispers filled her ears as she became more aware of the world around her. It was still pitch black and she couldn't move her limbs; they just remained limp by her side. The whispers in her ear became louder as she struggled more to move her limbs. Serenity continued to push herself, trying to regain control of her own body. After what felt like hours of pushing herself, she felt her fingers move slightly and the movement was enough to make her push harder. The fog around her head started to clear and soon little slits of light were visible and they widened quickly. The light was too bright for her though, so she closed her eyes once more and then slowly opened them. This time, her eyes adjusted to the light quickly and she could make out a dirty ceiling with a rusty old fan hanging from it.

When Serenity regained feeling in her body, she tried to lift her hands to her head but was stopped when her arms didn't move more than an inch from her body. She shot up in the bed and immediately regretted the action, feeling a massive pounding in her head erupt. Letting out a cry, she bowed her head and continued to pull against the straight jacket that she was still wrapped in.

"Careful there," a voice said from the side of her. Serenity wiped her head around towards the direction where the voice came from and let out a scream when she saw the two men that had cornered her in the institution. She started to scoot away from them on the bed as she saw them get up from the bed that was across from the one that she was on. Serenity pushed herself back and found herself tipping over the edge of the bed. She tried to put her arms out to help herself but they were trapped in the jacket and she ended up falling back and hitting her head on the floor.

That only made the pounding in her head worse. She let out a whimper of pain and sat up on the floor.

"Are you okay?" the man named Randy said, walking over to her.

Serenity shook her head and backed away from him, scared of the man in front of her. He made her feel uncomfortable. The other man, Warner, came over to stand next to Randy and the two of them looked down at her with a look that resembled pity but was less smothering than pity.

"My name is Sam," Warner said. Serenity furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. This man told her back at the institution that his name was Warner. "And this is my brother Dean," "Sam" said pointing to Randy, or "Dean".

"But you said your name was Warner and his name was Randy," Serenity squeaked out, not being able to manage something louder.

"We were just trying to get you out of there and we didn't want to use our real names," the man named Sam said, crouching down to Serenity's level.

She winced a little as flashes of him covering her mouth with the rag ran through her head. She scooted backwards until her back came into contact with the wall and she couldn't move any further. Serenity was just glad that they weren't moving closer to her.

"Why did you want me out of there?" she asked, fixing her eyes on the palm tree patterned carpet. "I'm just some mental patient. What would you want from me?"

Noticing the silence that hung in the air after she whispered her question, Serenity looked up to see the brothers looking at each other.

When they looked back down at her, Serenity flickered her eyes away. She was intimidated by them, especially the one with the short hair and bright green eyes. He looked a little rough around the edges, but handsome none the less and if Serenity had learned one things from the countless nurses going on about their personal lives, it was that handsome and dangerous looking men spelled trouble.

The other man who had longer hair and lighter eyes seemed to come off a little too calm and it gave Serenity a feeling of uncertainty. Plus she hasn't had contact with normal people for eight years. It was a bit strange for her being in this situation altogether.

"This might sound a little crazy," Dean started, looking down at her before he paused and nodded his head. "Actually, this is going to sound _really _crazy. We think that we can help you get rid of the curse – thing that was placed on you."

Serenity stiffened.

How did they know what was going on? She hadn't told anyone besides a few therapists who kept her files under a confidentiality agreement.

"How do you know what I'm going through?" she asked them, looking up to meet their eyes.

The two men looked from her back to each other and seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. She looked back and forth between them and waited for her answer.

There was a knock on the door to the motel room and the two quickly relaxed and Sam got up from his crouching position to go and answer the door. Dean, however, stood right where he was – which was right in front of her – and turned his back to her to see who was at the door. His shoulders tensed a little bit and it seemed as if he was ready to pounce on whatever came through the door.

Hearing footsteps enter the room, Serenity peered around Dean's legs to see who was at the door when she noticed that his shoulders had relaxed. Standing in the middle of the motel room and older man with a beard and trucker's hat looked down at her with no emotion on his face whatsoever. He started to walk towards her quickly and she could feel a wave of panic hit her as she watched the stranger come up to her.

Serenity pushed her back further against the wall, wishing that it would push back under her weight but she had no such luck.

"Bobby," Sam spoke up from the door as he slowly walked towards the rest of them. "Give her some room to breathe."

The man known as Bobby looked up at Sam and raised his hands up in the air before backing away from her a little bit. Serenity somewhat relaxed a little but she was still frightened from all of these strangers surrounding her. She didn't like feeling this week and vulnerable. As much as she hated to admit it, she wished she was back in the mental institution. At least she knew she was safe from strangers abducting her there.

"So this is the girl?" the older man asked, placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at her; observing her.

"Yeah, we think so," Dean answered. "At least, that's what Cas told us."

"But we don't know for sure," Sam filled in. "We're waiting for him to come and see for himself."

The man continued to look her over for another couple of moments before turning back to the two men.

"I sure hope this works," he started. "If this does work, we'll be out of a job but get a chance at normal lives, boys."

Serenity was confused.

Who was Cas and what did they want with her exactly? And what if what they were going to do didn't work out? Would she end up dead or hurt?

A million of terrible thoughts ran through Serenity's head. She was so frightened and she just wanted to get away from these people. She would rather be taking the pills that she didn't need or better yet get locked up in the padded room for a week straight.

Serenity bowed her head and let her bangs cover her face as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Her shoulders shook a little as she took in uneven breaths, trying to be quiet and not draw attention to herself.

"Hey, Serenity?" Sam asked in a kind voice, making her look up at him.

Instead of looking up at Sam directly, she turned her gaze to the figure in the corner and her eyes widened when she saw what it was.

A woman with a wicked smile was standing in the corner looking down at Serenity. She brought her hands up to her face, revealing her long claw like finger nails that glistened in the dim lighting of the motel room. Her eyes were a piercing yellow and looked fox-like. The woman pushed herself off of the wall and started to walk towards the frightened girl who was confined in a straight jacket.

Serenity shook her head and didn't bother stopping the tears now. This situation was overwhelming. The three men in the room were talking cryptically and knew things about her that rarely anyone did and now there was a demon in the room ready to pass through her.

"Please," Serenity begged the demon in a broken tone of voice. "Please stop."

"What are you talking about?" the voice of Dean asked, sounding worried. Serenity couldn't look up at him, she was too focused on trying to get the demon to go away. She didn't want to feel the pain; not now, not ever.

"It's time for me to go on," the woman sneered as she crouched down to Serenity's level.

"No," she shook her head and tried to pull her arms out of the jacket's sleeves even though it was no use. "I don't want to. Not right now. Please, no!"

The monster didn't hear her pleas and grabbed her left arm that was crossed over her body and Serenity felt the white-hot pain flood through her veins. She let out agonizing screams of pain and tried to pull away from the woman but it was no use.

As the woman slowly started to merge into her body, there was a bright white light that emerged in the motel room. Serenity squinted her eyes and watched with screams still tearing from her throat as a hand placed itself on the demon's ghost-like body and pulled the woman out of Serenity's body.

The pain came to a halt and she stopped screaming as she watched in fascination and awe as the bright light yanked the demon up from the floor and held it in the air by its throat. Without hesitation, the bright light tore through the demon's body and the woman's image was gone a second later and the bright light dimmed down to reveal a man with messy black hair and a trench coat.

Turning on his heel a little, the man looked down at Serenity and her eyes locked with his baby blue eyes that reminded her of her brother's. The man was strikingly beautiful but gave off an air of innocence and Serenity couldn't help but stare up at him in wonder and confusion while her mouth hung open.

All the fear in her body had slipped away for this moment as she looked up at the man who saved her from going through the torture. A small sense of gratitude swelled in her heart as she looked up at the man who looked so poised, calm, and oriented; something that she hadn't known for eight years.

Walking towards her slowly, the man bent down and grabbed her from under her arms and brought her up to her own two feet so she was standing in front of him. The fear that would normally seize her body was still gone and she couldn't explain the feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach.

Who was this man and how did he make the demon disappear?

Serenity didn't know the answer.

All she knew was that she was grateful for this man and prayed to God that he would stick around for a while and keep the pain away.

"What the hell was that, Cas?" Dean cried out. His tone was confused and bewildered, making some of the fear creep back into Serenity's body. Hearing Dean say the man's name, all the fear came rushing back into her body and Serenity yanked her arms out of his hands.

This was Cas?

* * *

**Okay, so that wasn't the longest or best chapter but you get the point; at least I hope you do. **

**The story is rolling now. Her first demon is talking to her in her dreams but she doesn't remember them. Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Cas have a secret plan for her. **

**So much more is bound to come. I hope you stick around to see what happens. **

**-NS1918 xoxo**


End file.
